


Barging In

by Thegaywhocouldfly



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Minor Violence, Modern Setting, Peggy Carter as Captain America, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, birthday surprise, blowjob, car crash, kind of, she just has the serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 16:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19135501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegaywhocouldfly/pseuds/Thegaywhocouldfly
Summary: Peggy has a surprise for Steve. Unfortunately for her, Steve never remembers to lock the door.





	Barging In

Peggy woke to the early morning sun streaming through the curtains in her bedroom. Well, her and Steve’s bedroom…in Avengers tower…in 2015. It’s Steve’s 97th birthday today and she can’t help but smile when she thinks about how lucky she and Steve are to be together over seventy years after they first met. About a year after Steve went down in the arctic, Howard Start had shown up at her door in a flurry of excitement.

 

* * *

 

_Peggy had just gotten settled after coming home from work when she heard someone seemingly trying to bust her door down they were knocking so hard._

_“I’m coming, don’t snap your cap” She yelled as she opened the door. Before she even had time to berate the person denting her door, Howard was rushing past her to lay files and loose papers on her kitchen table._

_“Pegs, I did it! I finally figured it out!”_

_“Figured what out? For Pete’s sake Howard take a breath before you pass out.”_

_“I figured out Erskine’s formula and I replicated the serum.”_

_Peggy goes deadly silent and gives Howard a hard look. “Why?” She asks._

_“Please don’t be mad Pegs”_

_“I’m way past mad Howard”_

_“Peggy the world needs another Captain America. We might not be at war anymore, but we both know that Russia is up to no good. We need someone we can look up to, someone with an unyielding moral compass, someone who will do whatever it takes to get the job done. Peggy we need you”_

_“Out of all the ridiculously asinine things you could do Howard Stark I think this one tops the list. How dare you try and replace Steve as though he nev- wait, repeat that last bit” In her pure outrage she had failed to fully process what Howard was saying._

_“There’s only one person who I could even think to give this serum to, and that’s you Pegs. I promise you I’m not trying stomp on Steve’s legacy or replace him like he meant nothing to either of us because frankly that isn’t true at all. Please let me do this one good thing. You and I both know he would have wanted nothing more than for you to have the serum. Please Peggy”_

_Peggy was quiet for a bit as she contemplated what Howard had said. She’s never seen him look more sincere._

_“The SSR and the U.S. Army will never allow for a woman to take the serum, Howard you have to know that”_

_“Who says they even have to know. No one has touched the old base in Brooklyn, it still has the chamber. We could sneak in, give you the serum, and be out before anyone even notices”_

_“What if I die? How would you explain that?”_

_“I’m not going to let Steve’s best girl die on my watch”_

_“Alright then. On the condition that you destroy any and all notes after we’re done”_

_“Deal”_

 

* * *

 

Howard had been true to his word. The experiment was a success and they got rid of anything that could lead someone to believe that the serum had been recreated. Besides the enhanced senses and super strength, she hadn’t been changed much physically by the serum; she was a bit taller and her shoulders a bit wider but it was nothing to extreme that Steve was transformed. Life carried on as normal, the only difference being that her and Howard would occasionally run top secret missions. These missions became much easier to hide once they had founded SHIELD, and only those with top clearance were privy to the fact that Director Carter had an alter ego known as ‘Agent 13’ and was enhanced in the same way that Captain America was.

For decades this went on and most of the public and other government agencies had no clue who exactly the mysterious soldier was. All they knew was that there was a person who wore an all black stealth suit complete with a cowl to obscure their identity, and that this person completed missions and ran ops that no regular human could possibly dream of doing. Peggy did her best to hide the fact that she didn’t age by adding streaks of grey to her hair, donning a pair of glasses, and applying makeup in a way that showed a more aging appearance. In 1980 she stepped down as director of SHIELD and allowed Alexander Pierce to take her place. It wasn’t until December of 1991 that Peggy realized Agent 13 needed to be a public figure.

While riding back from a meeting at SHIELD with Howard, his wife Maria, and Edwin Jarvis, Peggy realized that they were being tailed by someone on a motorcycle. Before she could even warn anyone the back tires of the car were shot out and they were sent careening into a ditch.

Officially, no one survived the crash. Unofficially, Peggy’s enhancements allowed her to be the sole survivor. After pulling herself from the burning wreck she ran after the man on the motorcycle and was surprised to learn that not only did he have a fully functioning metal arm, but he was just as enhanced as she was. She was even more surprised to learn that the man was none other than Sergeant James Barnes. He fought her with brute strength, but she was a meticulous fighter and light on her feet which was what allowed her to overpower him.

 

* * *

 

_She had used one of Howards recently invented EMP blasters to cause his arm to malfunction which allowed her to take a rock and knock him over the head with it quite hard. She quickly got him in a choke-hold and held it until he finally went limp in her arms. They were only a few miles from her home so she picked him up and began to run. When they got back to the house she restrained him and sat across from him with a gun in her hand until he finally began to stir._

_“Sergeant Barnes do you know where you are?” She asked hesitantly._

_He blinked and looked around confused until finally landing on her. “Peg- uh I mean Agent Carter? What happened?”_

_“I should be asking you that Sergeant, considering you’re supposed to be dead and all”_

_“I remember falling from the train, and then it’s just glimpses” He suddenly gasped and went to hold his head until her realized his metal arm wasn’t responding and his flesh arm was tied to a chair. “Jeez what did you hit me with?”_

_“A rock, it was a rather hard hit” She still hadn’t let her grip on the gun go. He hadn’t shown the slightest hint of recognition in the woods, she wasn’t sure how long this was going to last._

_“Where’s Steve? Did we win the war?”_

_“Yes we did, 46 years ago. Sergeant it’s 1991. Steve died in a plane crash at the end of the war, he saved millions of lives” After all these years she still finds herself getting choked up when she thinks about the fate of her captain._

_“Oh. He always was a self sacrificing punk” Peggy couldn’t ignore the way tears welled up in his eyes. It seemed he truly had no idea so much time had passed. What happened to him?_

_“Who sent you tonight?” Personal matters aside, she had to find out more about what caused the deaths of her dearest friends_

_“Hydra” He said_

_“That’s impossible; we defeated them in the war”_

_With a hard look he responds “Cut one head off, two more shall take its place”_

_“Fuck” This was more than she could defeat on her own. “It’s time to go to work Sergeant”_

 

* * *

 

It had taken her and Barnes months to discover the full extent at which hydra was operating. She was horrified to learn that they had taken root in her own agency, and that Alexander Pierce was one of their ring leaders. Once they had figured out who they could trust they set out to take hydra down once and for all. It was a vicious fight that ended with three broken ribs, a cracked skull, and dislocated shoulder. Barnes came out even worse but finally they were able to put a bullet in Pierce’s skull and exterminate that rat Zola. With the help of loyal SHIELD agents they were able to weed out the hydra spies and place them in maximum security prisons until the American Government decided what to do with them. In an effort to regain the trust of the public, Peggy revealed herself to be the ‘unknown soldier’, Agent 13, and she named an extremely capable Agent Fury to take Pierce’s place as Director of SHIELD.

Despite how lucid he had seemed when Peggy first encountered him, Barnes still struggled with his conditioning from hydra. SHIELD scientists had worked around the clock for months to try and figure out something that could help him. Eventually they concluded that a sort of ‘reverse conditioning’ program would do the trick. He wasn’t eager to have someone messing around in his brain again but he also wanted to stop feeling like he might snap and kill somebody at any moment. It had taken a few treatments, but finally the treatment began to work and his bad days became few and far between. One day while Peggy had visited him he told him that he’d like to try being an agent of SHIELD on the condition that she start calling him ‘Bucky’. He even began affectionately referring to her as Maggie. Nowadays Bucky is doing a spectacular job running a specialized strike team and he even managed to convince Natasha to ‘go steady with him’. “What are you? A hundred years old?” Nat had asked while chuckling at him. “Not quite there yet doll” he responded before kissing her on the cheek.

Peggy is brought out of her reminiscing at the realization that there’s no warm body lying next to her. Steve must have gotten up without waking her. She was rather looking forward to giving him quite the intimate wake-up call as a birthday present but she supposes they don’t necessarily need to be in bed for that.  
Peggy tugs one of Steve’s t-shirts over her bare upper body and pads out to the rest of the apartment to see where Steve is. Of course she finds him on the couch – shirtless, she notes appreciatively – playing one of his video games. For someone whose day job is getting shot at, he sure enjoys his warfare and shooting games.

She comes up behind him and leans over to wrap her arms around his neck and place a kiss just behind his ear. “Happy birthday my darling”

Without taking his eyes off the screen he replies “Mornin’ Peg”

Peggy begins to trail kisses down his neck “Would you like some breakfast darling?” she whispers in his ear. All she gets from him is a grunt in response, too engrossed in his game to give her any attention. ‘Well that just won’t do’ she thinks to herself.

She stands up, takes his shirt off to leave her bare besides her lacey panties and announces “I know what I’d like for breakfast” before walking around the couch to stand directly in front of him.

No matter how many times he sees her naked, every time is like the first time. His jaw drops and a blush begins to spread across his cheeks and down his chest and he manages to stutter out “Jesus Peg”. Peggy can hear his character die on the screen behind her so she simply raises an eyebrow and nods her head towards the controller in his hand. He quickly gets the message and pauses the game before chucking the controller aside.

Much better. She throws him a sultry look “I said, Happy birthday my darling”. She notes the growing bulge that becomes visible through his grey sweatpants.

“Actually, I think you said something about breakfast” he replies cheekily.

“Oh right” she walks the few feet that separate them to crawl onto his lap and straddle him. “I was saying that I know exactly what I’d like for breakfast”

“And what would you like to have?” he asks thinking he already knows the answer

“You” she grinds her hips against his and presses an open mouth kiss on his lips.

When he moans into her mouth she pulls away to slide off his lap and begins to kiss and nip down his neck, across his shoulders, and finally down his chest and abdomen. Peggy kisses him through his sweatpants and slides them down when he bucks his hips up.

She looks up at him to lock eyes before grabbing him, giving him a few strokes, and taking him deep in her mouth.

“Oh fuck Peg” he gasps out and she hums around him before setting an unyielding rhythm.

Suddenly the door bangs open and Sam, Natasha, and Bucky are strolling into their apartment. “We brought breakfast for the birthday boy” Bucky announces loudly. The trio begins to unload boxes and bags full of food on the table to the left of the door. Peggy scowls, damn it Steve, he never remembers to lock the door.

From where the couch in positioned in relation to the door, the group of their friends can only see Steve’s head over top of the back of the couch and they cannot see Peggy kneeling in fron of him barely dressed. Peggy looks up at Steve and quickly puts a finger to her lips and gives him a look as if to say ‘Make them leave now’.

“Uh hey guys, thanks fo-” Steve barely gets the sentence out before Sam interrupts him “Are you alright man? You look a little flushed”

Bucky notices the video game paused on the tv screen “He’s probably just upset because he’s losing his game- jeez ow what was that for?” Natasha had pinched his side “Being mean to the elderly on their birthday”

“Guys I really appreciate this but you really don’t have to stay. I’m sure you have other things you have to do” Steve hasn’t moved at all except to turn his head and upper body to look at them.

Sam’s not having any of it “Steve come on, it’s your birthday, there’s nothing more important to us right now. Besides we have to go to Stark’s party for you later so we figured we’d do a smaller celebration just us for breakfast”

Nat seems to realize that someone is missing and asks “Where’s Peggy, is she still asleep?”

“Peggy, right, uh- Peggy is um- yeah she’s still asleep” Steve manages to stutter out and Peggy rolls her eyes because he’s still a terrible liar.

Nat narrows her eyes at him “So go wake her up and we can have breakfast”

“Yeah Nat says we can’t eat until everyone’s here and frankly if I have to wait any longer to eat I might die” Bucky states dramatically.

Peggy can see Steve struggling with how best to respond so she decides to step in and save him. She grabs his shirt holds in against herself to cover herself before standing up “We’re kind of busy right now so would you guys mind setting up in the communal kitchen downstairs and we’ll be down in a bit?”

Sam and Bucky’s jaws have both dropped and they stare at the couple in shock while Nat is trying to hide an amused smile. Steve is blushing brighter than Peggy’s ever seen and Peggy’s sure she must be quite the sight to see with her lips bright red and swollen and wearing nothing except a pair of panties that don’t leave much to the imagination.

Natasha seems to recover first and begins to pack up the bags and food containers. Sam and Bucky on the other hand seem to be frozen in place until Sam finally averts his eyes from the couple and not so gently nudges Bucky to get him to do the same.

“Damn Maggie, after all these years you still manage to surprise me. Nat how come I never get a wake-up call like that?” Natasha responds to Bucky by grabbing him by the ear and dragging him to help her clean up the food before doing the same to Sam. She ushers them both out of the apartment “You guys have 20 minutes before I send Bucky back up here”

Before the door closes Steve and Peggy hear Bucky whine “Hold on does this mean we have to wait twenty more minutes to eat?”

Once the door clicks shut Peggy tosses Steve’s shirt aside goes over to lock the door. She comes back around the couch and looks down at Steve who’s still blushing madly. “Now where were we darling?”

They made it downstairs with one minute to spare.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. It's my first marvel fic even though I've been in fandom since CATFA came out. Please feel free to leave any feedback!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr url: thegaywhocouldfly.tumblr.com


End file.
